


Smut Prompt--Sadist Enjolras

by AgentInfinity



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Caning, M/M, Negotiations are mentioned but the roleplay involves dubcon, Painplay, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentInfinity/pseuds/AgentInfinity
Summary: Wherein we all find out just how mean Enjolras can be.





	Smut Prompt--Sadist Enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> "Smut prompts? Enjolras who is very much a sadist just really making someone hurt a lot before he takes care of them. (in a scene ofc if that wasn't clear)"
> 
> So, yeah. I did that. Thanks for the prompt, nonny. Mind the tags, dears.

Silence pervades the room as Grantaire strains his ears to try and get the slightest hint of what is to come. He’s tied to the metal frame at the end of Enjolras’ bed, arms pulled high and taut, ankles cuffed to a spreader bar, and a thick, black blindfold completely crippling his sense of sight. His ass is on display to the rest of the room as he faces the bed, stretched out and already uncomfortable.

He breathes and waits. When Enjolras had brought this to him, this fantasy wrapped in roleplay and sadism, Grantaire had gotten instant goosebumps, both from fear and an intense arousal. Matter-of-factly, which is really the only way Enjolras knows how to do negotiations, what with being a lawyer and all, he had explained that while he greatly enjoyed the painplay they usually employed in the bedroom, that he would like to try something _more_. Enjolras spoke for an entire fifteen minutes about it and then proceeded to grill Grantaire about every little detail down to exact words he would or would not like used.

It had felt like a business transaction, but he fondly and good-naturedly indulged his boyfriend. After more than a decade of of being a card-carrying kink member, he felt very comfortable with knowing his limits. Furthermore, he had known Enjolras for more than half of that time, and he appreciated his need for exhaustive kink negotiations. It helped to know how well-controlled Enjolras was if he was going to ‘ _beat the ever-loving shit out of Grantaire until he cried and then make him come without ever touching his cock._ ’

See? Goosebumps.

A rustling in the corner of the room catches Grantaire’s attention. They’d had a brief session of spanking just before Grantaire had been tied up and blindfolded, just to warm him up before the true roleplay started, but then Enjolras had seemingly left the room. The rich, plush carpet under his feet absorbed the sound of footsteps, so honestly, Enjolras could have just been staring at him for however long he’d been here and Grantaire wouldn’t have known the difference.

Now, though, he can pick up a few noises. A swish of fabric against skin, the unmistakable sound of a belt being pulled quickly through belt loops and doubled, the buckle clinking softly. A hand slides down his right side and he jerks away from it, startled.

“So, a thief, huh?” A hand slides down his side, barely even touching him, but he jumps all the same, moving away from it as much as he’s able. Admittedly, it isn’t much. “Very brazen of you to try and steal from _me_.” The sound of Enjolras’ voice, deep and slightly mocking shoots straight through him like electricity. He shudders, but doesn’t speak. He knows, from the extensive conversations they’d been having about this for weeks, that he chooses to speak or not speak, and Enjolras will adapt accordingly, but right in this moment, when Enjolras has said but a handful of words to him, the first spike of fear is piercing through his spine.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. You won’t be involved in any decisions moving forward anyway.” The shrug is clear in Enjolras’ voice. Another caress slips across his shoulders, left to right, feather-light, pulling another shiver from him, goosebumps following the touch across his skin and spreading out. Still, he doesn’t speak. He doesn’t know what he’d even say.

“You’re beautiful, though. I couldn’t let my staff handle you in the way we usually deal with thieves. I had to have you for my own.” A hand grasps his hair at the back of his head and pulls until he’s bowed backward as far as his arms will let him go. That same voice whispers into his ear in a mockery of sweetness. “You’re going to be mine to beat and fuck and hurt as much as I like. When I’m through with you, you’ll beg me to keep you here. You won’t want to leave me.” The hand pulls tighter still until Grantaire whimpers, half from the pain and half from the filth Enjolras is feeding into his brain. “I’m going to break you down until the only words you remember are ‘ _yes_ ’ and ‘ _more_ ’.” The fingers in his hair finally release and he lets his head hang forward, limp and heavy as he tries to focus on the reality of the situation. In the back of his mind, he knows this is Enjolras, that everything is okay and carefully monitored and he’s safe as houses. In the forefront, however, is that he’s becoming very afraid, and that is making his dick hard.

Maybe he has a kidnapping kink.

“Still nothing, hmm? Nothing to say?” Enjolras’ belt buckle clinks again as he moves, and Grantaire’s head rolls as he tries to follow the sound. “Like I said before, that’s fine. I didn’t want you for your conversation skills.” Suddenly, Grantaire hears a sharp _crack_ followed a split second later by a searing pain across his ass.

“Fuck!” He tries to lift one of his legs involuntarily but it’s connected to the other leg by the spreader bar and only serves to throw him off balance.

“So, you _can_ speak.” Another blow falls right below the first, and he cries out something that might be a mixture of ‘fuck’ and ‘gah’. “Not very eloquent, though, are you?” Two more in quick succession get him across both of the other stripes, and he curls his toes into the carpet, foregoing words and simply crying out.

After an amount of time Grantaire could not fathom, his ass, thighs and upper back are blazing. He sags in his ropes, panting and trying to relax into the pain, but it’s too widespread. All he can do is _feel_ it. Be present for it.

Cool fingers slide across his shoulders, drawing lines of the briefest reprieve before an angry stinging takes its place, his abused skin protesting the touch as soon as it’s gone.

“I really admire your resilience, but I think I’d like it if you screamed more,” Enjolras remarks, digging his fingers into the flesh of his left asscheek and squeezing. Grantaire yells and his body instinctively leans forward, trying to get away. “That’s better, but still not what I wanted.” Enjolras lets go, and Grantaire takes a shaky breath, listens as the shuffling in the corner behind him starts again. Once more, the idea of what Enjolras has in store for him has his heart beating in his throat, but the erection that had flagged about the time Enjolras started beating his back has returned with a vengeance.

“Here, hold this for a second,” Enjolras instructs, shoving something into his hand and wrapping his fingers around it. Grantaire’s brain short-circuits.

“This is a cane,” he blurts out.

“Well-spotted,” Enjolras shoots back drily. Grantaire opens his mouth to say something else, but warm fingers are suddenly squeezing his nipples, rolling them around and pulling gently. His cock is throbbing between his legs, ignored, even as Enjolras brushes against it as he moves. “I think it’s time we dialed it up a bit, don’t you?” A searingly bright pain erupts from his chest as Enjolras attaches a clamp to his left nipple.

“Goddamnit! Fuck!” Grantaire begins to breathe quickly, trying to manage the pain and breathe through it until it’s less sharp. He isn’t winning. He nearly drops the cane, forgetting that his fingers are meant to be grasping something, but he only just manages to keep a hold on it. He doesn’t know for sure what might happen if he drops it, but he is very sure that he doesn’t want whatever it might be. As soon as his breathing slows into something more normal, his right nipple is clamped, and he cycles through the same process as tears, unbidden, soak into the blindfold. He sniffles and pants, white knuckling the cane in one hand and the ropes in the other.

“Are you crying?” Enjolras scoffed. “Pathetic. Maybe you aren’t worth all of this after all. Just another pretty face in the crowd, huh?” The cane was snatched from his hand, and he froze as Enjolras ran the tip of it up the underside of Grantaire’s dick. “ _Oh_ , now I have your attention. Are you going to be a good toy for me? Or should I toss you back outside for my men to play with?” Grantaire shudders at that as the cane slides down the center of his chest and hooks in the chain connecting the clamps. He knows what is about to happen, but can do nothing about it.

The chain begins to pull outward slowly but steadily, Grantaire leaning forward as far as possible, but the pull keeps going until Grantaire is truly screaming.

“I’d like an answer for that question, if you will,” Enjolras calmly informs him, viciously pulling on the chain until Grantaire thinks his nipples might detach from his body.

“I’ll be good! I’ll be good, please, please,” he sobs, chest on fire. The chain drops back against his chest and he goes limp in relief.

“That’s good to hear.” The bed frame moves a bit as Enjolras crawls off the bed. “So, you won’t mind if I beat you until I’m satisfied then, right?” This is the question. If he answers with a ‘Sir’ behind the answer, they keep going, if he doesn’t, everything stops.

“No, Sir,” he whispers.

“Speak up, pet. I can’t hear you.” Grantaire can hear, though. He can hear the cane as Enjolras whips it through the air behind him just fine.

“No, Sir. I don’t mind,” he repeated, louder and more sure of himself. He wanted this. He knew the cane would be so much worse than the belt, but he craved it. Something real and encompassing to hold on to with no room in his brain for anything else.

“See? You’re already learning your manners. Good for you.” Enjolras chose that moment to bring the cane down against Grantaire’s thighs, right below his ass. The pain was so abrupt that it took his brain a couple seconds to register. A cry forced its way out of Grantaire’s throat, raw and strangled. In his mind, he could see Enjolras getting hard, the outline of his cock in those tight jeans he loved to wear when he wasn’t working. Inflicting pain and fear on others, consensually of course, got Enjolras so hard that he could probably come in his pants from nothing more than Grantaire crying into his blindfold.

Another hit fell, this time across the middle of his ass, then another right below that, and another, and another.

“Fuck yes, look at you. You’re sobbing, but you’re still taking it. You won’t be able to sit down for weeks after this, and you’re still just taking it. You’re beautiful like this.” The hits stopped long enough for Enjolras to untie the blindfold and let it fall to the bed. Enjolras pressed himself against Grantaire’s ruined back and wrapped his arms around his chest, peeking around to look into Grantaire’s face.

Grantaire watched as Enjolras’ eyes zeroed in on the tear tracks making their way down his cheeks, and the fear of what would come next in his eyes. He _felt_ his dick twitch in his pants as he pressed and rubbed himself against the raw skin of Grantaire’s ass.

Enjolras began tapping the cane up the fronts of Grantaire’s thighs, moving from just above his knees to just below his cock. Grantaire couldn’t help but look, not ever wanting to know what it was like to be hit in the dick with a cane.

“Uh uh uh, pet. Turn and look at me. Eyes on me.” Grantaire obeyed and kept a teary-eyed stare on Enjolras as he began thrashing Grantaire’s thighs in earnest, only smirking each time he got close to Grantaire’s dick. “See? It doesn’t matter if you’re looking or not. If I want to cane that cock of yours, I will. You looking or not looking isn’t going to change that.” After a few more moments of laying out crosshatched lines on the fronts of Grantaire’s thighs, Enjolras steps back and begins again on Grantaire’s back and ass once more.

The world is going hazy, and although Grantaire is moaning and sometimes screaming with every strike, he’s relaxing into it. Tears are rolling down his cheeks in a constant flow, and Enjolras is mocking him as he cries, but everything is perfect. The pain is exquisite, and his only task is to receive it.

He barely registers the cane hitting the carpet with a muted thud, but suddenly, Enjolras is parting his cheeks and sliding two slick fingers inside him, pressing and stretching him to make sure he’s still prepped and ready from earlier.

His cock is so hard that he can feel it jumping and bobbing in time with his pulse, but as promised, Enjolras hasn’t touched him all night except for a couple accidental brushes and that whole thing with the cane. He doesn’t know if he can come untouched, but he trusts Enjolras to get him there.

He moans as Enjolras lines up and begins pressing inside of him in one long thrust. The stretch and burn is perfect, and once Enjolras is pressed flush against him, he moans long and loud, doing his best to push back against him.

“What a perfect little slut I’ve caught here. Takes me right in so easily, like you were made for me. God, you’re so tight.” Enjolras hums appreciatively as Grantaire squeezes around him, encouraging him to move, and move he does. Setting a breakneck pace, Grantaire braces his knees against the foot of the bed and allows himself to be plowed over and over again as pure filth falls from Enjolras’ lips, assuring him that he’ll never want anything or anyone other than Enjolras ever again. Grantaire falls further into the fantasy, envisioning himself tied here, beaten and fucked every day by Enjolras, merely a toy for him to use and then put away.

Enjolras shifts his thrusts and hits Grantaire’s prostate, and that’s all it takes to shove him over the edge.

“My perfect little slut, look at you,” Enjolras huffs out, speeding up as Grantaire clamps down on him and wails through his orgasm. Hazily, he hears Enjolras come, short little ‘ah, ah, ahs’ leading up to it, followed by a hot rush inside of him, and Enjolras fucks him through it all.

The next time he’s aware of anything, he’s untied and lying on his stomach on the soft bed. Enjolras has wiped them both off and is cradling Grantaire’s head in his lap, a soft quilt covering Grantaire to his shoulders. Enjolras is speaking to him in even tones, soft and relaxing, so he drifts off once more to Enjolras telling him how proud he is.

The next time he comes back to himself, Enjolras is kneeling next to him on the bed, dabbing his ass with ointment, still spouting out nonsense in low tones.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve bled, huh? That’s okay. I’ve got you. You did so well. Perfect, just perfect.” Grantaire smiles, eyes still closed, enjoying the soothing words and warm, tingly fog in his brain.

“Enjolras,” he sighs, riding the endorphin high for as long as it’ll last. “Come cuddle me, you mean, mean man.” Enjolras laughs, a gorgeous, light sound that draws Grantaire’s eyes open so that he can see the face that accompanies it. He’s pulled his hair back in a bun at the nape of his neck and changed into an ancient and well-worn t-shirt and sweats. Grantaire is still naked, but as soon as Enjolras finishes with the ointment, he helps Grantaire slide some boxers on and rolls him onto his side.

He’s given a glass of water and some Nutter Butters, as per usual, and as his limbs begin to get heavy with exhaustion, Enjolras crawls into the bed facing him and pulls the blankets up around them both snugly. Grantaire is gathered into his chest and hugged as tightly as possible without putting pressure on the angry skin of his back, and he drifts back off as Enjolras thanks him for being more than he could have ever asked for. Later, they will make their way to the couch for takeout and movies. Enjolras will fuss over the lashes, which apparently broke the skin in a couple places, and Grantaire will brush him off before eventually indulging him and letting him slather him in more ointment. Undoubtedly, Enjolras will also ask him a thousand questions about the scene and how he felt for every part of it. Grantaire will indulge him in that as well.

Later they will do all of those things, but for now, they lie here and forget that anything exists outside of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or send me things on [tumblr](http://agentxinfinity.tumblr.com) if you like. Hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
